tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Arceus
Arceus is a Mythical Pokémon. It is the creator of the entire Pokémon World and its regions, paving the way for both Pokémon and humans. It's the biggest target of the Tekiyoku, as they want to use it to gain incredible power by making its leader, Lysandre, a Supreme Manipulator. The Mokusetsu aims to free it and give its Plates back to it to restore its power over the world. Currently, it's being held captive by the Tekiyoku. Background * Some of the information in this article comes from Arceus's actual information in its article. Other information was made up and changed for this series.''https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Arceus created the Pokémon World long ago. It then divided much of the landmass into the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. It also created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, the creation trio. Dialga controls time, Palkia controls space, and Giratina controls antimatter and the Distortion World, a world where time does not flow and space is unstable. The creation trio helped Arceus shape the world. Ancient Times '''Giratina & Arrogance' When humans started populating the world, Giratina showed terrible acts of violence. As a result, Arceus ended up banishing Giratina to stay in the Distortion World, making Arceus and Giratina enemies. Over the course of many years, Arceus acted boastfully and with arrogance, eventually causing every Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, including Dialga and Palkia, to dislike Arceus. Humans, however, adored Arceus. Manipulation in Early Days Arceus is also the creator of Manipulation. Manipulation has been around since these ancient times when Arceus created the world. Arceus has what are called Plates, which are powerful tangible objects that are the source of its power. There is a Plate for each type, so there's a Fire Plate, an Electric Plate, etc. Plates are where the power of Manipulation comes from; it's basically a smaller version of the full power that Arceus can utilize with all of the Plates. Arceus possesses the Plates; they give it power. Without the Plates, Arceus is powerless. It used to be a fact that unless the Plates were somehow stolen, only Arceus could allow a human to become a Manipulator. But, this changed after certain events in the world. As mentioned in the Backstory, Arceus allowed certain humans whom it trusted to become Manipulators in these ancient times. Since Plates are the source of all of Arceus's power, the source of each Manipulation was rooted in the Plates. Plates weren't exactly needed for Manipulation, since Arceus just picked people to be Manipulators. When picking people to become Manipulators, the human needed to have a Gem and Zenryoku Crystal of the same type as the Manipulaton that Arceus was about to have the human be. Arceus usually just gave those two items to the human. This allowed for a system of meditation to be done with all three items if the human had those themselves. Manipulation was meant to be used for emergencies and to maintain peace. This went well for a small while. But then, humans started using the power of Manipulation for evil and self-gain. Wars broke out. Murders were committed. People wanted Arceus to allow them to become a Supreme Manipulator, which is possessing every Plate and performing a different meditation, allowing the human to control every type, do every ability/move, and have much more power. Arceus never allowed that to happen, but people were demanding it. All of this angered Arceus and it stripped away the power of Manipulation from everyone. After this, it also wiped away the memory of Manipulation from all humans, hoping to keep it from the world forever. Arceus constantly kept history books of what happened in the world as years went by. It did not, however, remove records of Manipulation from books, but kept those books hidden in Sinnoh, away from humans. Arceus started to grow a lack of faith in humans. First Meteor Shower Years went by. At one point, still in ancient times, a meteor shower approaced the world, towards Sinnoh. Humans couldn't anticipate this, due to severe lack of technology, and feared for their lives. As the meteor shower entered the world's atmosphere, Arceus stepped up and used its full power to stop the meteor shower from harming humans and then destroyed it. This took massive strength and energy. The impact of this encounter knocked all of Arceus's Plates away from it. Arceus fell to the ground, barely able to move. See, Arceus has to hold two of the Plates in order to call the rest of them to float to it. A nearby kid picked up the Fire and Water Plates and gave them to Arceus. This allowed Arceus to summon the other 15. Arceus was grateful for this and grew a little more appreciation for humans again. Present Times Second Meteor Shower Going forward several more years to the current times, about 6 years before the start of Tears of the Fallen, another meteor shower was approaching the world. It was headed towards Kalos, in Anistar City. Since humans knew this was coming, most of them evacuated the city that night. Arceus again came to stop the meteor shower. Again, the impact knocked out all of Arceus's Plates and Arceus fell to the ground, immobile. Arceus's Capture This time, a man picked up the Fire and Steel Plates and was about to hand them to Arceus. Right before he did, he motioned for people to come to capture Arceus. They bound it up and put it in a big truck to haul away. This man was Lysandre and his former evil group called Team Flare. Arceus was held prisoner in the Team Flare headquarters. Tekiyoku's Plans Eventually, Arceus was moved to a prison in a headquarters in Sinnoh for the newly formed group called the Tekiyoku. Arceus's prison was designed so that it couldn't escape with physical strength. Lysandre only told Arceus that he planned to use it to gain incredible strength. Lysandre asked Arceus for the way he could gain this strength, since Arceus created the world and should know, letting Arceus know that if it didn't tell him what he wanted to know, he'd kill Arceus right there. Arceus realized that they were all serious, so to defend its life, it told Lysandre about a secret long kept from mankind for years. It was Manipulation. The Return of Manipulation Arceus told the Tekiyoku everything about the use of Manipulation from ancient times. It even let them know where the history books about Manipulation were hidden in Sinnoh, in case they didn't believe Arceus. Those books were hidden in Eterna City. Some members traveled there to get them and brought them back to the headquarters. Upon examining the books, the group believed Arceus. A New Manipulator From there, the Tekiyoku took over the regions and started their plan. Lysandre agreed to be the first one to try the meditation process, and even try becoming a Dual Manipulator. He chose Fire and Steel to be his two types, the same two Plates he first picked up from the ground in Anistar City after the meteor shower weakened Arceus. Lysandre was going to become a Supreme Manipulator in 3 years, since a person trying to become one must practice their Manipulation skills for at least that amount of time. A Tekiyoku Traitor Arceus noticed a member of the Tekiyoku who acted differently. This was Alain Takahata. One night, Arceus spoke to Alain. It said that it sensed that Alain wasn't like everyone else. Alain agreed, prompting Arceus to ask him if he's really as evil as the others. This is when Alain cautiously told Arceus that he can't stand Lysandre and that he plans on getting very skillful with his Manipulation and fighting skills so that he can kill him one day. Arceus warned against this, stating that he would probably be beaten if this happened, since Lysandre would surely have backup. Arceus suggested something else: something that could stop Lysandre from being a Supreme Manipulator next year. Arceus said it can't tell Alain the details yet and to come meet it the next year several days before Lysandre's 3 required years of training are over. It did tell Alain one important thing, though; he'd need to somehow steal the Psychic Plate from Lysandre. About 2 weeks before the start of the story, Alain showed up to Arceus late one night with the Psyhic Plate, Fushigi. He had no idea where the other Plates were, but he fooled Lysandre into giving the Plate pretending he needed it to get his Psychic moves stronger. Since Arceus was in close proximity to the Plate, it was able to teach Alain an extra Psychic move. This was called "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". The purpose was to scatter the Plates around the world, which would turn them dormant for 3 years, and have Alain find them 3 years later when they're not dormant anymore. This move was originally formed with the help of Giratina, when it and Arceus weren't enemies yet. The move was a self-defense maneuver in case the Plates were ever in grave danger. Giratina previously picked where each Plate would be hidden. Complete details of the move are found in the section below. Alain's Traveling Partner Before Arceus taught Alain the Plate-scattering move, it advised Alain to keep moving as often as possible to avoid being caught, but it also advised him to travel with someone else. Arceus told him about another young man whom it had been keeping an eye on for many years. Arceus emphasized that this person's heart is in the right place, that he's brave, and that he never gives up. Arceus instructed Alain to contact this person when the 3-year period is almost done and when the Plates are almost finished being dormant, but not earlier than that. Alain was told to just live as normal of a life as possible in the meantime without getting in trouble and to take the 3-year time period to get better at his Dual Manipulation. When traveling with the young man, Alain was told to keep him out of danger, because the Tekiyoku had no reasons to keep that person alive. Arceus assured Alain that there was something special about this young man that would prove he's the best person to help Alain. The person was Ash Ketchum. Alain's Escape Arceus taught Alain the move, but it takes 7 hours before it can be used and Alain must still possess Fushigi when using the move. So Alain waited until the next morning. Lysandre was calling a brief meeting. During this, Alain suddenly the Plate-scattering move. The Plates glowed blue and couldn't be touched. They floated from Lysandre's room into the main area and then shot out of the room, spreading around the world. Alain then escaped the Tekiyoku. Right after that, everyone ran down to the basement to confront Arceus, demanding answers on what happened. Arceus informed them about the plan in full detail, explaining the Psychic move that scattered the Plates. The Tekiyoku was furious; Arceus warned them to not kill it because they still needed Arceus if Lysandre wants to become a Supreme Manipulator and to not kill Alain because he's the only one who can sense exactly where the Plates are hidden in 3 years when they're not dormant anymore. So in 3 years, a race was going to start to see who could get as many Plates as possible to achieve their purpose. Arceus patiently waited. Omnipotent Purēto Scatter * Main article: Omnipotent Purēto Scatter This is the extra Psychic move that Arceus taught to Alain to scatter the Plates around the world. It does two main things: scatter the Plates and allow the user to be able to track the Plates in 3 years' time when the Plates stop being dormant. Before Arceus banished Giratina and they were still in agreement, Arceus assigned a task to Giratina. This task involved picking random spots around the world to hide each Plate. This turned into a move that Arceus created with the Psychic Plate (Fushigi), named "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". For this move, if Arceus was holding Fushigi and no other Plates, Arceus could spread out all the Plates to those spots around the world picked by Giratina. Then, Arceus would disappear, going to a deep slumber in spirit. Then, the Plates would become dormant for 3 years. After the 3-year period, they would reappear in those spots and could be gathered. Only two are needed to be returned to Arceus for it to be able to call the rest of them to it. Arceus had a way to teach humans the move if needed. More is found in the article. Character Present Back to the present, it's important to note again that the other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon still dislike Arceus, which is why they haven't come to Arceus's rescue. They haven't tried to stop the Tekiyoku either. * One reason is that what the Tekiyoku is doing doesn't affect them. Even if Lysandre became a Supreme Manipulator, those Pokémon weren't in danger of having their lives negatively affected unless they were attacked, but they could fight back in that case; Supreme Manipulators can still be killed. * The other reason they're not trying to stop the Tekiyoku is that, even for those Legendaries and Mythicals who do care about humans' lives, they still won't interfere, because there are a LOT of skilled Manipulators, who could easily kill Legendaries and Mythicals if outnumbered. A vast majority of them, however, do not care about humans' lives and wouldn't try to help them. Even though Arceus is very central to the story, it wasn't first seen until Episode 4. It's still held prisoner in the Tekiyoku headquarters, located in Celestic Town, Sinnoh. It's usually just seen making snide remarks towards whichever Tekiyoku members come visit it. When it's not doing that, it's showing its faith in Alain to be able to complete the mission, finish off the Tekiyoku, and free it from the prison, restoring its power. The reason it probably had Alain wait a full year to bring the Psychic Plate to it was perhaps because it was waiting for certain things to happen in the world. Alain probably needed to get stronger with his two Manipulations. Also, it was probably still searching for someone to travel with Alain, who turned out to be Ash. * Additional plot information for Arceus Personality Arceus is strangely calm for a being that's been captured and forced to wait until this unpredictable mission of finding the Plates is done. Arceus is the entire focal point of whether the world goes back to normal or descends into turmoil. Despite this, Arceus is wise, patient, and tranquil. Arceus revealed in Episode 10 when speaking to Giovanni that time passes differently for Arceus. It can sleep whenever it wants to, and times passes quickly. It can sleep for what feels like 1 second to it, which may be days or even years to humans. This may explain the patience. Since Arceus has always been there to help with major problems in the world, though, this may explain that Arceus can still sense what's happening in the world during its slumber. It's shown that Arceus has high faith in Alain. This makes sense because it takes a huge amount of bravery to escape the most evil organization of all time that has more than 60 members who now want the person dead. It knows that Alain's strength rivals that of even Lysandre. Arceus is extremely confident that Alain will fully do everything right. Arceus is also shown to be highly sarcastic. It clearly does not approve of anyone still in the Tekiyoku. When Lysandre visited it early in the series, Arceus told Lysandre, "I hope you bring an air conditioner to hell. I heard it gets a little hot there." It also made fun of how Lysandre had no idea Alain would betray him. Additional Information * Additional Information for Arceus Trivia Naming * The name, Arceus, might come from many places. It may be a combination of arch-'' (most extreme, highest), ''archon (a Greek word that means "ruler" or "lord"), arcanus (Latin for secret, mystery), archaic (ancient), αρχή arkhē (Greek for beginning), or archetypus (Latin for original), and deus (Latin for god). It may also derive from aureus (golden, in reference to its hooves and wheel), arc (round or ring), arcessere (Latin for to summon), or Archeus (an aspect of the astral plane).https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Name_origin General * As mentioned earlier, some of that information about Arceus was taken from its actual article, describing the real Pokémon in the franchise. The entire scenario with the meteor showers is taken from the twelfth movie, where Arceus saves the world from meteorites, but lost its Plates in the process.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/M12 * Arceus is genderless and is referred to as "it". References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters